fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Zaizen Ruri
|katakana = 財前瑠璃 |romaji = Zaizen ruri |Season = Kagayaku! Princess Pretty Cure |age = 13 |Species = Human Magical Girl |gender = Female |birthday = 20th February |Zodiac = Pisces |hair color = Black |eye color = Dark Orchid |family = Zaizen Yuzu (mother) Zaizen Yuya (father) 5 other siblings |voice = Hirano Aya |cure = Cure Rhapsody |hair color cure = Purple |eye color cure = Orchid |element = Beauty Music |weapon = Musica Staff |loyal = Hope Kingdom |tcolor = Purple Yellow (sub)}} '|財前瑠璃}} is one of Chinatsu Kiseki's OCs for Go! Princess Pretty Cure and one of the main characters in Kagayaku! Princess Pretty Cure. Ruri is very energetic and outgoing, contrasting with her shy roommate Hatanaka Sayumi. As well as this, Ruri is rather clumsy and often gets herself into trouble. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Rhapsody, the princess of beauty and music whose theme color is purple Appearance Ruri In her civilian form, Ruri has short black hair tied into twin buns and dark orchid eyes. Her casual wear consists of of a purple poofed sleeve dress and she also wears a loose yellow choker tied into a bow. Her shoes are orchid flats. Cure Rhapsody Mode Elegant Personality Ruri is very energetic and outgoing, contrasting with her shy roommate Hatanaka Sayumi. As well as this, Ruri is rather clumsy and often gets herself into trouble. Relationships / Realtionships}} Cure Rhapsody is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ruri. In this form, she controls the power of beauty and music. Her main attack is Melodic Typhoon, in which she needs to be in her Mode Elegant to perform. Attacks * Melodic Typhoon - Cure Rhapsody's main attack which she can only perform in her Mode Elegant * Serenity Typhoon - Cure Rhapsody's second attack which she can only perform with her Musica Staff and her Elegant Serenity Dress Up Key * Faith Typhoon - Cure Rhapsody's third attack which she can only perform with her Musica Staff and her Miracle Faith Dress Up Key * Harmonious Cyclone - Cure Rhapsody's fourth and final attack which she can only perform with her Crescendo Keytar and her Premium Harmony Dress Up Key * Elegant Showtime - The first group attack performed with Cure Glisten and Cure Soul. To perform it, the three need their Elegant Dress Up Keys and their first induvidual attack items. * [[Elegant Showtime#Miracle Dream Showtime|'Miracle Dream Showtime']] - The second group attack performed with Cure Glisten and Cure Soul. To perform it, the three need their Miracle Dress Up Keys and their first induvidual attack items. Etymology Songs Ruri's voice actress, Hirano Aya, has participated in several character songs for the character she plays. This includes many duets with Kobayashi Sanae (who voices Hatanaka Sayumi/Cure Glisten) and Toyosaki Aki (who voice Midoriki Inochi/Cure Soul) Induvidual * Beauty Melodical Group Trivia Gallery / Gallery}} Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Major Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related characters Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure OCs Category:OCs Category:OCs based on canon Category:Kagayaku! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Kagayaku! Princess Pretty Cure Characters Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Cures Category:Chinatsu Kiseki OCs Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Purple Cures Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Yellow Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Music using Cures